


Double Deflowering

by GigoloQuasimodoThe2nd



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Consensual Underage Sex, Deepthroating, F/M, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/F/M, Underage Sex, dragon dick, psuedo incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 17:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19255495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GigoloQuasimodoThe2nd/pseuds/GigoloQuasimodoThe2nd
Summary: Elise brings Sakura along to show their "big brother" just how much they love him... though not in the way Sakura would've initially expected.





	Double Deflowering

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this won out. I'd already had it halfway written actually, and since this one has been ahead in the poll for a good while, I decided to finish it up and post it. I do hope you enjoy!

"Elise… wh-why are we doing this again?" Sakura asked, face as red as could be. 

"To show our big bro just how much we love him, of course!" She said, proudly putting her hands on her bare hips. "And to prove just who loves him more… now come on, strip down already!" 

Sakura was hesitant to do so, but she'd already agreed to this… and with her 'big brother' already in his dragon form, she figured it would be rude to go back on her word now. 

With a sigh and a nod, she quickly undid the tie on her robe, letting the remaining piece of cloth providing her some semblance of decency to fall to the ground, revealing her petite, immature body. She was just glad they were alone in the stables, the only place indoors big enough to allow her brother to transform without worrying about space to move around.

"Wow… you're still pretty, even with nothing on!" Elise said, wide eyed as she took in Sakura's form, noting how the Hoshidan was just a bit more developed than she was, her hips and bust slightly more full.

"D-Don't say that!" Sakura replied, her face burning even hotter as she covered it with her hands, turning to face away from Elise.

"Awwe… I wasn't trying to embarrass you!" Elise said in a comforting tone, coming up and giving Sakura a hug from behind. "I just want you to know how beautiful you are… alright?" 

Corrin felt awkward, to say the very least. Here he stood, easily twice the height and several times the size of either of the girls standing naked before him, his cock standing at the ready. He wasn't exactly able to speak well while in his dragon form, though. Resulting in him simply standing there silently while his sisters exchanged words and hugs. 

"Alright… now c'mere, let's get started!" Elise said, taking Sakura by the hand and pulling her towards their destination, Corrin's cock. 

As the girls went down on their knees, getting to eye level with the stiff mast, Sakura gasped. She'd never seen a cock before, let alone that of a dragon's. Corrins wasn't like most though, the shape was more reminiscent of a horse's member, though it was littered with all the barbs, bumps and ridges that marked it as a dragon's. 

Elise wasted absolutely no time in shuffling forwards, licking her lips before planting a kiss on the head, even teasing his urethra with her tongue a moment. Corrin shuddered in pleasure, while Sakura watched in horror as Elise took to stroking the shaft, moving her head along and tracing her tongue across the sides, feeling every little bump along the way. 

Both Corrin and Sakura were shocked to see that Elise was so seemingly… skilled at this. As if she knew exactly what she was doing, and how to perfectly handle a cock of this nature. 

"E-Elise…" Sakura chimed in, scooting a bit closer, her hands clasped against her chest. "Um… h-have you done this before?" 

"Sort of!" She answered, planting another kiss on the sensitive flesh. "I've practiced a bit… it's something big sis Camilla showed me how to do!" 

"Wh-What?? When?!" Sakura questioned, both her and Corrin extremely curious to know. 

"She said it helps your mount relieve stress… so she showed me how to please my steed!" She answered this as if it was normal, as if it was such a casual thing. "She even had me do it to her wyvern a couple of times… so I kind of know what I'm doing!" 

Sakura was already a bit nervous around Camilla before, with how intimidating the woman was, but now… she’d be even more so now that she knew this piece of information. Taking notice of Sakura’s mortified expression, Elise decided the best way to quell any doubts the Hoshidan princess had would be to guide her along. 

“Here… you have a turn!” Elise continued, grabbing Sakura by the wrist and tugging her closer, the girl hesitantly shuffling in. “Just do exactly what I did… it’s a piece of cake!” 

“I… Oh goodness.” Sakura’s face felt as if it were on fire now. She was where Elise had been moments ago, face to face with the head of her ‘brothers’ cock, precum now oozing down and pooling between her knees. “J-Just… like how you did?” 

Upon Elise giving an eager nod, Sakura would take a deep breath, before attempting to mimic her friends actions. She’d seen Elise use her tongue on his large urethra, so that was the first thing she went for. While Elise had merely teased it, Sakura took a leap. As her lips connected with the warm flesh of his head, they parted slightly to allow her tongue to slip out and into his urethra, burying it as far as it could go. This of course caused Corrin to make a sort of loud grunt, not having expected such a sensation… it was a shame for Sakura that he also bucked his hips in response, unintentionally dislodging her tongue from his slit while also shoving several inches of his member into her mouth. 

Elise’s jaw nearly dropped, before she quickly scooted closer, placing a hand on the back of Sakura’s head to prevent the girl from taking it out. 

“Gosh, Sakura… that’s impressive!” She chirped, giggling as she held the girl’s head still, feeling her push against her hand. “I didn’t expect you to try this so soon… but hey, I’m all for it! Let’s get some more in you! Who knows, you might even be better than me at this!” 

Sakura could hardly believe what she was hearing, much less feeling. Elise seemed so eager about this… about forcing Sakura to take in more of Corrin’s unwieldy beast. She could feel the Nohrian pushing against the back of her head, slowly forcing inch after inch to slide into her mouth. She felt every tiny bump and barb along his shaft as it slid across her tongue, the head soon poking at the back of her throat, causing her to gag. 

“Awwe, don’t stop now!” Elise encouraged. “I know you can take more!” 

She didn’t want to take any more, but it seemed Elise had no intention of letting up. Further and further down she went, the shaft pushing its way into her throat, with Sakura gagging and whining around the throbbing pole invading her. She was at a loss of what to do, tears now streaming down her cheeks as she tried and struggled to breath.

Corrin wasn’t sure what to do either. He couldn’t exactly say anything, given how this form largely restricted him from doing so. All he could really think to do was stand there while his sisters tended to his cock… be it willingly or not. 

Not too much longer, and the entirety of Corrin’s draconic shaft was buried in Sakura’s gullet, her tiny throat bulging out significantly due to the massive pole. Sakura felt it would be best to simply go along with this for as long as she was able to, considering Elise didn’t show any signs of letting up. Elise would then begin to guide the princess’s head up and down the member, watching with an almost smug grin as her friend slowly began to stop resisting, and instead begin to move along with her, settling into a steady rhythm. 

The Hoshidan princess would come to be slightly disappointed when Corrin finally came, much to her surprise. Perhaps she’d begun to actually enjoy the feeling of his inhuman cock violating her mouth… Though she wouldn’t ever admit that, even if it was true. When Corrin did cum, it was accompanied by a mighty roar. He thrust his hips forward, shoving his meat in as far as it could go while filling her throat and stomach with a hefty serving of hot, steaming cum, his wings flapping slightly the whole time. 

Elise watched in amazement and arousal as the girl dutifully swallowed it all, eventually allowing her to pull back and off the cock. Once Sakura’s mouth was free of her brothers shaft, she coughed, several strands of jizz dangling from her lips, while more coated the inside of her mouth… and Elise wanted a taste. Not two seconds after Sakura stopped coughing did Elise connect their lips in a passionate kiss, eagerly thrusting her tongue forwards into her mouth to collect the dragon-seed that lay splattered about within. Sakura moaned as this happened, bringing her arms up and hugging Elise close as they swapped their older brothers seed between them, his salty taste mixed in with their sweet saliva. 

Eventually, Sakura tipped backwards, keeping Elise held tightly while maintaining the kiss. Elise ended up laying atop her friend, their young and undeveloped bodies pressing against one another, their budding breasts squishing together. 

Corrin had taken a few steps back after he came, and was now treated to the wonderful sight of his little sisters making out atop one another. What particularly caught his eye, was Elise’s small, perky ass sticking up in the air, both of her holes exposed to him… Seeing as they were all here to have a good time with one another, he decided to take advantage of this situation. 

Elise’s eyes widened as she felt something pressing against her pussy, spreading the lips apart. She briefly disconnected her lips from Sakuras as a shadow loomed over them, the caster being none other than Corrin, who was now poised and ready to fuck his sister. A sharp cry rang out once he thrust forwards, half of his member slipping inside of her young, incredibly tight snatch. The warmth and pressure she exerted on his cock was almost indescribably pleasurable, eliciting a low roar from the dragon as he began to push even more in, causing Elise’s stomach to bulge against Sakura’s. 

Meanwhile, in an attempt to contain Elise’s pained cries and moans, Sakura again connected their mouths, taking her face into her hands as they resumed their little makeout session, the remnants of Corrin’s seed still remaining on their tongues. Elise returned the kiss, if only to distract from the pain of her brother roughly fucking her without mercy, almost being unable to hold himself back.

In and out he went into her, ravaging her young body with his draconic rod, the girl being able to feel every little bump and ridge as it rubbed against her inner walls, the sensitive flesh of her pussy constricting and pulsing as they tried to adjust to the massive length so forcefully shoved inside. She’d of course been taken by her own steed, as well as Camilla’s wyvern, but those had always been in her ass, Camilla having instructed Elise to save herself for the one she truly loved. This was her first, real fucking… and she’d done just as her older sister had instructed, and was with the one she loved more than anyone else.

As they rocked back and forth, the young princess’s bodies grinding against one another as one of them was fucked, Sakura found herself growing… needy. She’d become more aroused while getting throat-fucked by Corrin, but feeling Elise get pounded right on top of her, the girl’s moans echoing into her own mouth… Sakura couldn’t help but begin to long for her to be the one getting railed like this. 

“Big brother!!” Elise cried out, again breaking contact with Sakura’s lips. She rocked her hips back and forth in time with Corrin, pushing back against his force. “F… Fuck me!!”

Sakura would’ve been concerned about Elise using such language, but in the moment… she found it all the more arousing. If she was able to, she would’ve slipped a hand down to toy with herself, to attempt to relieve the burning heat building in her core. 

With another roar, Corrin pressed forwards, shoving his prick in all the way, pushing past her cervix and penetrating her womb, filling it with a heaping dose of his seed. The princess wailed in delight, a powerful orgasm ravaging her body as she was filled to the brim with her beloved brother’s hot cum. As they rode it out together, Elise’s belly now bulging out, looking as if she was several months pregnant... Sakura writhed beneath, yearning to have the same done to her. 

“B-Big brother…” Sakura whined, spreading her legs as far as she could once Elise had gone limp and Corrin had pulled out of her. “Please… c-can I have a turn?” 

Two orgasms, and Corrin was still as hard as a rock… why not give Sakura what she desired? 

The cry of pleasure that echoed out as he shoved himself into her virgin cunt would be a delightful sound he’d never forget.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the new poll: http://www.strawpoll.me/18183091
> 
> I've also decided that when making the polls, they're going to be in order of what I'm most interested in writing. Top being more interested, bottom being less so. Because while it I do want to get feedback on what stories and what kinds of things you all would like to see, I also want it to be known what I myself am more interested in writing at any given time. Poll winners will also generally be decided anywhere between 24-48 hours. 
> 
> And I'm opening an email where you can send anonymous/private requests and or suggestions, if you'd like. Feel free to send story ideas, kinks, characters... anything you'd like to see possibly get written out, but might not want to make publicly known! Here it is: gigiloquasimodo@gmail.com


End file.
